Cutting tools for grooving and parting where a cutting insert is removably secured in a holder blade by means of a resilient clamping force can be extracted from the holder blade with the aid of a key.
An example of such a clamping mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,524,147.
Examples of such cutting inserts and keys are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,096, U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,109, U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,498 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,292.
It is an object of the subject matter of the present application to provide a cutting tool having an improved means of resiliently clamping a cutting insert in an insert receiving pocket of a holder blade.
It is also an object of the subject matter of the present application to provide a cutting tool with an improved means of extracting the cutting insert from the holder blade.